Lust In Darkness
by kissoftherose
Summary: Dracula is searching for his soul, he has finally found her. She is the same as him, the reason for his existance. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_'Come to me,' a voice hissed in my ear. I obeyed, walking cautiously through the darkness. I felt his presence, sweet, intoxicating, enveloping me, toying with my senses. I longed to touch him, to feel him, to drink him._

'_Come to me.' the voice was getting stronger, seducing me._

_I saw a man stood directly in front of me, a light shone down from above; illuminating him, yet the dark hood pulled over his face obscured his features, _

'_Who are you?' I asked._

'_I am darkness.' He held his hand out in front of me to take; his long nails glinted deadly in the soft pale moonlight. As if in a trance I took his hand and he pulled me towards him, I tried to look at his face but the hood still covered his features. He started to pull his hood down. I heard a banging noise and glanced behind him and saw my butler walk in to the room. _

All at once I became aware of my surroundings.

'_We'll meet again, Lady Vyner..' _his voice trailed off into nothing.

I couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling, this was the third time this week I had had this dream and each time it ended the same way. Being a creature of the night I was used to having strange visions but none had quite affected me this way. It was as if he was really there, living, breathing. Who is he?

xXx

I watch her. All night I watch as she goes about her business. But I know what she craves. It is the same thing I do. She may hide it from the world, but not from her own kind. We're all alike. We share things, feelings that humans cannot.

I have tried three times to connect to her. Tried to get her to come to me. But each time, we are interrupted.

I will succeed. Just like the others, she cannot escape from her deepest desires, those which only I can fulfil. She will be harder than them though; her soul is stronger, harder to penetrate…

Tomorrow brings a new night, and she knows I will be there. She is on edge now, she watches out of the window for me. But she does not know who I am, or what I am. She does not suspect Count Dracula.

I can see her now, she paces her room. I can hear her. She questions my existence. I want her blood, I need it. Her sweet, sweet blood. But no, I must hold myself back.  
The anticipation makes it taste so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

'Miss Vyner are you ok?' Bernard's face appeared in front of mine, his deceptively soft features twisted in genuine concern.

'Yes I'm quite alright thank you.' I tossed the covers off my already cold body and in one fluid movement I stood next to the heavy velvet drapes closing off the outside world to me. I turned and faced Bernard,

'What time is it?'

'It is past midnight.'

I turned to face the velvet, holding the centre I commanded,

'Leave me.'

Using only a fraction of my true strength I wrenched the drapes open, revealing to me the dead night. Hearing the door click shut I started to turn and saw the stable boy. He must have slipped in past Bernard, but this seemed odd, things rarely escaped the shrewd butler's notice.

'What are you doing here?' I hissed.

'Milady, I have come to profess my love.'

'Your love?' I smiled, revealing my fangs.

'Yes.' I subtly changed my body stance drawing my chest up and out, the thin layer of silk that served as my clothing strained against my breasts. From his reaction I knew he noticed it too.

'Pray tell, how you love me so.' I whispered running my tongue over my fangs.

'I-I, I love your black shiny hair,' he stammered.

'Mmm.' I made the sound low in my throat, moving slowly closer to him.

'I love your-' I moved with lightning speed and was feasting on his blood. I felt the life draining from him with each gulp of the intoxicating substance.

I released him and he collapsed to the floor with glazed eyes, trying to form words but no sound came from his lips. I broke his neck with a satisfying crack.

'I hate wimps.' I muttered, wiping the escaped blood from my lips. I stepped over the corpse to open the door.

'Bernard! Bernard!' the immaculately dressed butler appeared within seconds.

'What?'

'I am not in the mood for your silly games. We need another stable boy.'

He looked past me at the heap lying on the floor and let out a string of curses and muttering about how I could have waited until I was at least dressed. He proceeded to drag the corpse past me and started down the hall.

'Oh, I have a message. The mayor says he accepts your invitation.'

'Thank you Bernard.' I closed the door and walked behind the screen to change for the rest of the night in the century's usual attire of a restrictive corset and an annoying full-length bell skirt.

The Victorian aristocracy was about elegance and the use of elegiac language and if I was to fit in I had to dress in the latest fashions, luckily I could survive without the use of my lungs.

I had some business to attend to regarding the masked ball I was hosting tonight in honour of my moving here and the election of the new mayor, whom I had just found out was utterly besotted with me wanting to make me his wife. Well, his marriage to me will be the death of him.

I caught a sense of movement in the corner of my eye and I glanced out of the window seeing a figure disappear around the corner, his cape billowing behind him.

The wind spoke to me but I could not distinguish its message.

xXx

I watched unknown, unnoticed by her as she stared out into the night, the candlelight illuminating her pale features. Her mesmerising grey eyes glistened as she sensed someone else in the room with her. A young man, still dirty from his demeaning works evident in his torn clothes. She turned and feasted her eyes on him. I licked my lips as she started to walk towards him, seducing him with her subtle signs. I watched, interested as she killed him with skill only I could admire.

'Soon we'll meet, darling, soon.' I whispered under the light breeze.

xXx

I pulled the dark cloak over my shoulders, raising the hood onto my head as I exited the only shop in the city that was open all night. The only shop owned by another of my kind but I have never met the owner, only his servants. They say he is very old, no one knows when he was sired or if indeed he is the beginning of my kind. They say he waits for his soul, stalking the night until he finds her. The uneasiness settled with more weight on my shoulders at this revelation but I couldn't conclude why.

I had purchased some necessities for me to survive tomorrow's masked ball. I have no tolerance for human alcohol; it burns more than holy water. I drink only blood. Tomorrow will be no exception.

xXx

Spirals of gold, purple, red and black twirled round the great hall. Guests sporting brilliant masks admired the lavish decorations. Gold leaf adorned the ceilings, and glittering tinsel hung from the banisters. Two long tables lay at each end of the hall, and were so laden with food that I was surprised they had not snapped in two. A grand orchestra was set up at the foot of the grand gold staircase.  
"You've really outdone yourself Bernard" I told him as he passed me "Thank you Miss Vyner" he replied with a smile, "will you be coming downstairs to join the guests?"  
"Yes, I just want to freshen up thank you"  
He nodded and continued down the hall before disappearing down the grand staircase. Tonight I had to look perfect if I was to achieve my goal of seducing the new mayor. I have to say that my deep purple evening gown really was a triumph. The high neckline was very fashionable, and the bell shaped skirt enabled easy movement. And this was a must if I had to dance with that ghastly mayor. He was not one of grace of beauty, and if I had to dance with him I did not want to show myself up more. When I was ready I left my room and walked towards the top of the stairs. A beautiful symphony could be heard. Even I have to admit I had not heard much better.

I reached the top of the staircase. Heads turned as I descended down, but one caught my eye. He was a tall man, with dark black hair and piercing eyes. He was dressed in formal eveningwear, and looked a great deal better than each and every one of the other men. He stared at me with intent. I recognised him from somewhere. Our eyes stayed locked as I continued down the grand staircase. I saw Bernard and used this to my advantage. I swiftly turned and crossed the room to where Bernard was arranging cutlery. When I was half way across the room, I turned, and saw that the man was not following me. I turned again and gasped when he confronted me. He certainly wasn't there before.  
"May I have this next dance?" he asked me, with a glint in his eyes that I couldn't distinguish between evil or simply penetrating. All of a sudden something came over me. I was in a trance. I opened my eyes and saw him. "Come to me" he told me. I couldn't not accept him.  
"Yes master," I told him as he took my hand and led me to the centre of the dance floor. Suddenly his eyes burned a deep crimson. I became aware of my surroundings and silently questioned what had just happened. It was he who had been coming to me in my dreams.  
The orchestra started to play a dramatic waltz. He pulled me up close to him and we began to move. He moved like nothing I had experienced before. It was smooth, yet passionate. Slow, yet full of haste. As we spun, he seemed almost to be in a world of his own. I looked at the other dancers, when suddenly he brought me down into an oversway.  
He pressed himself close against me, and inhaled. His eyes rolled back into his head and before I knew what was happening, all around us went black. I closed my eyes and felt his body next to me. I could smell blood. I had a powerful urge to drink his blood. But something told me I shouldn't.  
It was quiet and I heard him whisper something. He was whispering it over and over.  
"In the name of the devil, is she my soul?"  
"In the name of the devil, is she my soul?  
"In the name of Count Dracula, is she my soul?  
When I opened my eyes, we were in the garden. Behind me, I could hear sounds of the party.  
But none of that bothered me now. The man next to me, the man now walking towards the pond in the centre of the garden, the man I believed to be Count Dracula, was calling me.  
And I followed.

**What did you think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:- Thank you for the two reviews! I am actually writing this with a friend so I cannot take all the credit for this ;) **_

_**My reference to Pandemonium is in the context of John Milton's 'Paradise Lost', not chaos…..**_

Slowly I approached him, with each step my clothing changed from the deep purple restrictive dress to black. The neckline plunged down to my navel and I relished the fact I was without a corset. The floor length silk dress spilt up to my knee leaving it trailing behind me in the breeze.

'Come to me.' the figure bathed in the pale moonlight beckoned me. My grey eyes locked with his glowing red, I stopped abruptly.

'No.'

'You reject me?' he tilted his head questioningly.

'Yes, I reject you.' I stood in my fighting stance, ready to engage in battle.

He threw his head back and started laughing manically,

'You cannot reject me, Lady Vyner. Everything I am is yours. And all you are is mine. I am as much your soul as you are mine.' He started to walk towards me, shedding his eveningwear until he stood before me wearing only his trousers. 'It is our destiny.'

'Votis subscribunt fata secundis. Cedo nulli!' **_(Destiny makes wishes come true. I yield to no one!),_** I responded in my native language. I turned and stormed back to the party, not caring that I was wearing something that would be questioned.

'Ignorant fool!' I muttered to myself, 'how dare he?'

'_Porto le corna ch'ogni Huomo le vede, e qualch' Altro le porta che nol crede.'_ **_(I bear horns that everyone can see. Someone else bears them too, but does not believe it.)_** I heard his sweet, seductive voice in my ear speaking my language with a slight lilt, _'Interiora vide.'**(Look within.)**_

I looked up and found I was directly under the balcony to the room next to mine, with one jump I was safely inside.

'Fidem fati virtute sequemur.' **_(With my own virtue I shall strive to achieve the promise given to me by destiny.)_** I watched Ruth jump gracefully onto the balcony, her long lean legs carrying her over the side in perfect balance. I turned and disappeared into the night.

I paced my room, not daring to look out of the window in case he was still there. Watching. I still had a few hours before dawn. Barefooted I took pleasure in the different texture between the cold wooden floor and the soft velvety rugs. I examined the dress that I had acquired from Count Dracula, it was a perfect fit, hugging me in the right places with no restriction but its design was not of this century, nor of the last. This puzzled me, no woman is allowed to have such a low neckline, no woman is allowed to show more of her leg than her ankles, and this is deemed indecent especially from a woman in the Victorian aristocracy. I heard the door click open and Bernard entered,

'Milady, there is.' He stopped at the sight of me, 'Good heavens madam, please!'

The look of genuine shock played over his features. This was the first time I has seen that emotion displayed on Bernard's face since he found out I was a vampire. He brought a shawl over to me and placed it round my shoulders, more for decency's sake than to keep me warm.

'What is it Bernard?' I said lounging on the bed pulling the shawl closer to my body.

'There is a message for you.'

'From who?' I asked sitting up straight.

'He says his name is Count Dracula, a funny little fellow, he had the strangest accent, very similar to yours,'

'Bernard, what did he say?' my voice was a low growl.

'He said he would come for you.'

'Thank you. Now leave.'

'As you wish, madam.' The door clicked shut. And I resumed pacing.

My head was reeling, what did that mean? Who in hell's name did he think he was?

It's true he possesses a vast amount of power, marginally greater than my own. He is old, very old; that I established by his response to my native language that very few knew. I felt myself being elevated through the air and I landed on my bed.

_There were hundreds of fallen angels surrounding the piece of rock that I stood on all baring scars from the battle against the almighty. I turned to face another; his face bared no resemblance to its former owner, _

'_We can strike again.' The words came out of my mouth but the voice was not my own. I looked round and saw I was in Pandemonium; this battle took place before the beginning of time. Before the concept even existed._

_Century after century worth of memories flashed by my eyes, all wars lived through, all victories gained, all losses. Flashes of people their faces distorted into images of immense pain, I felt their pain, their sorrow. One image slowed and played in my mind. An angel of light whom was bathed in light so much that I could hardly look at him, his delicate white wings fitted the drawings of the archangels. As I gazed upon them the started to catch fire, the radiant light faded into something much darker than nothing, his face twisted into something more sinister. One final image was revealed to me. _

I woke with a start and found myself suspended in mid air. I carried myself towards the door, lowering slowly into a walk. The images shown to me were burned on the back of my brain, I could still hear the screaming coming from the faces. I did something I had seen no other vampire do, I grieved for the humans.

Deep down inside of me I could hear something. It was laughter. It was a cold, pitiless laughter. And I knew it was me. How could I feel so much sorrow and yet laugh at their pain? I put the thought to the back of my mind and crossed the room to a painting of myself. Bernard had painted it, I remember asking him to paint me exactly as he saw me, so I could see myself.

It infuriated me how I could not use mirrors. Were we not allowed to look upon ourselves, and see ourselves as others do? Bernard had pictured me smiling, but I could not.

Am Ithe other half ofhis soul? I stepped behind my screen and changed back into my bell skirt and corset.

I made my way hastily down to the library, not stopping for anything. Bernard became quite agitated at this, attempting to stop me several times to ask questions.

"Not now Bernard, I'm quite busy"

He gave an almighty sigh and disappeared. I continued down the corridor until I came to the old door that led into the library. This was one of my favourite rooms in the grand mansion. I opened the door and moved inside, greeted by the musky smell. I closed the door behind me and immediately began searching for books that may have some relevance to Count Dracula.

A shiver ran through me whenever I thought about what Bernard had said.

"He will come for you"

Dracula's voice echoed through my head

_"I am watching you"_

After looking through what must have been thousands of books, there was a knock on the door.

I sighed and lay a book about the stories of Transylvania on the desk next to me. Bernard entered carrying a heavy book under one arm.

"Miss Vyner, I could not help but notice you seem to be interested in a certain Count?"

I nodded, eyeing the words written in gold on the spine of the book.

"Significant Mythical Creatures and Their Origins" I murmured under my breath.

"Yes Miss Vyner, I thought this may come of some use to you". He handed me the book, and Itook comfort inits weight, it was only a minor challenge to hold it but it focused my mind on something.

"Thank you Bernard, although I'm not sure this will help. I've not been able to find anything else."

Bernard smiled at me before quickly leaving.

I opened the book and turned to the first page. I glanced over it before turning several pages. I stopped when I read the title at the top of the page.

**"Satan, the sire: Legend or Truth?"**

I read the page intently. Each paragraph seemed to explain what had been bothering me.

I lay the book on the desk and stood up. I needed to see whether what I had read was true.

It was time to find Dracula.

_**So what did you think? Please review, tell me what worked, what didn't…..Cheers!**_


	4. Chapter 4

'It's time for you to become who you are.' My head snapped up at the voice coming from directly in front of me.

'I am not Satan's spawn.' I said backing away from him as he started to advance.

'No, you are the Darkness, the one that will help me defeat the Almighty once and for all. Then we shall create the world in our image.'

I backed into a chair, to avoid being cornered I levitated above it.

'What is this world of which you speak? Have you lived in it?'

'Yes, my darling, I have. It was a long time ago.' Sorrow flickered across his features,

'Come, take my hand.' He commanded, locking his green eyes with my grey.

Holding his hand out to me I hesitated. I felt threatened by him, by the Darkness. Should I embrace it?

'Do you defy me again?'

'No.'

'Do you defy Satan?'

'Yes.'

'If you defy me, you embrace Him!'

He overloaded my brain with images of the fallen angels. Made me feel their pain, their suffering caused by Him. Blinding pain rocketed through my head causing me to lose my control and fall from the air. My darkness embraced me.

"No" she whimpered in pain, "please, no more"

I circled her like a wolf circles its prey.

"Do you defy me?"

"No, no…" she gripped her head and bowed it.

"Do you defy Satan?"

xXx

Slowly, she lifted her head until her eyes met mine. They watched me with a deep intensity that mirrored my own. I stepped towards her, and her eyes lit up. A deep fire burned within her, and I knew she was turning to darkness, as I had intended. I drew myself up to my full height, pulled her close to me and caressed her neck with my hand.

She moaned, and then pulled away.

xXx

Through the corner of my eye I could see him. He was watching me, observing me, yearning for me.

With one swift movement, I turned to face him. Then, step-by-step I approached him. There was no mistaking a look of pure lust in his eyes.

"_Ipsa scientia potestas est'_** (knowledge itself is power.) **I pressed my body up to his and ran my hands over his chest.

"Tell me what you know. How will you make us all powerful?"

He was silent. I trailed a path up and down his chest with my hand, and he watched my fingers. A small moan escaped from his lips and he closed his eyes before replying.

"Soon, my love, soon you will see everything"

I needed more. I moved behind him and wrapped my arms around him. Resting my chin on his shoulder, I whispered into his ear.

"Do not keep me in suspense. How will you make this world your own?"

He turned around and tipped me backwards, his lips enveloping mine. A feeling like no other I had ever experienced ran through my body. Suddenly, he stopped kissing me.

"My dear, you will know, in due course. Now come, it is early; the night is only just beginning"

"The book had been correct" I thought to myself, "only the other half of Dracula's soul can seduce him into confessing his darkest secrets". I was starting to enjoy this game, seducing Dracula was enjoyable, after all, he was the most powerful vampire in existence. And I was starting to tire of being lonely.

I smiled knowingly, and followed him out of the large window into the night.

xXx

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Before I became a vampire I lived in poverty, my mother succumbed to the plague my father remained at her side until his death. I escaped and remained in poverty, learning the tricks of the trade from a brothel mistress without actually having to prostitute. There I stumbled upon my sire. Soon after I was changed I spent time with him, trying to please my master, but after I learned to master the art of black magic. I reduced him to dust.

'My dear count, where are we going?'

'I have a surprise for you.' He gripped my hand pulling me along down the deserted street, the lanterns were fading, casting eerie shadows on the stonewalls off the buildings.

I halted at the corner of the street, seeing the first light of dawn rising from the horizon. I started to back away from him, wrenching my grip away from his and I ran back to my home. Aiming for my dark room to be shunned from the sunlight. I made into the doorway of my home before I felt his strong arm circle my waist and hurl me upwards and deposited me on the slanted roof, I glanced at him crouched on the chimney watching the sun creep higher over the horizon. I used my powers to balance myself, defying the pull towards the ground. I hiked my skirts to above my knees and jumped down landing soundlessly on the concrete below.

'Imbecile.' I muttered yanking the door open.

'I've been called worse, milady.' Dracula purred closing the door behind him.

I ignored him and made my way back to the library, knowing Bernard will have closed all the curtains in the house by now. I pulled my hair loose from the tight bun letting it flow down my back in soft ringlets down to my waist.

'What were you hoping to achieve by taking me out there? I haven't been out in the sunlight in over two centuries.' I shouted over my shoulder.

'Do you miss the sunlight?'

'I would miss the night more.' Opening the door I hissed and pinned myself against the high ceiling narrowly avoiding exposure to the light streaming in. What I saw next amazed me. Count Dracula walked into the room and closed the curtains without flinching at the light entering.

Hesitantly I lowered myself to the floor. Explanations escaped me.

xXx

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:- Thank you for all your reviews! Made my day ;D_**

**_Hope you like this chapter, sorry the last one was so short but combining it with this made it too long. _**

**_Enjoy_**

He raised an eyebrow at as if to question the look of bemusement on my face. Slowly, he lifted the curtain so that a narrow beam of light hit his leg. I gasped, but he merely let the curtain fall back into place. He did this several times, purely to mock me, before finally letting the curtain hang in its place.  
I could have screamed but, not wanting him to taunt me further, held back. I turned and ran from the library to my bedchamber. Hastily locking the door behind me, I took a book from the shelves and began and began flicking through the pages in search of an answer.  
"How? Why does the light not kill him?" I muttered to myself. I found the chapter I was looking for and began scanning it for anything useful.  
Dracula burst through the door, the lock was obviously no match to him, and ordered me to put the book down. I did nothing of the sort, and continued to take in the information. He approached me, so I lifted myself off the bed and landed softly on the other side. With an almighty blast he tipped the bed over sideways and advanced towards me.

"What do you wish to learn about me? What do you want to know?" he pushed me for answers, circling me and backing me into a corner. I gripped the book tightly to my chest, but he saw my actions and in a flash held the book in his own hands. He opened the first page and tore it out. He stopped and looked at me. He continued to look at me as his hands changed from pale to glowing red. He pressed the book between his two palms, and laughed as the book began to burn, while his hands remained unscathed. Instinct took over and without thinking I stretched out my hand. Something surged through me, and there was a flash of light.  
The book dropped to the floor. I looked at Dracula, who was cradling his hands. I could see that they were red and blistered. He closed his eyes, and slowly the skin on his hands grew back to normal. He opened his eyes and stared at me. Although he wasn't moving, I could see something building up inside of him. He charged at me.  
I had no time to react, and before I knew what was happening, he had me pressed up against the wall and his fingers gripped my throat.  
"Where?" he spat at me, "Where did you learn to do that?"  
His eyes flashed red, and through them I saw an incomprehensible anger, anger no other being could feel. And for the first time, Count Dracula scared me.

"I do not know what you mean" I told him, my hands gripped his in a vain attempt to free myself.  
"Do not deny what you know!" he gripped my neck tighter, "How did you learn to counter-act such powerful spells!"  
Not wishing to tell him, I tried a different approach.Sommoning all the strengthI had I pulled his handaway from my neck and leant my head forwardto began to kiss his fingers. He froze, as I kissed each of his fingers in turn. Slowly, he lowered me to the floor.  
I took his hand in my own and, keeping my eyes locked with his at all times, pressed my lips onto the back of his hand. Reading my mind, he pulled me towards him and lifted us so we were both suspended in midair.  
I allowed myself to be embraced by the count; his desire for intimacy was evident. I lay back and began to lower myself closer to the bed. He did the same and soon we were lying side by side.  
"This corset is too… restrictive" I told him.  
"Then, why not take it off?" he asked me, moving his hands to undo the corset. I brushed his hand away.  
"No. Do you remember the dress I wore on our first meeting? The one you gave me?" He nodded and smiled.  
"Well, will you get me a new dress? One like it, but different?"  
"Of course I will" he told me, and with one swift movement, he was gone  
I got off the bed and took a new book from the shelves. I always keep spares.

**xXx**

I opened the book, acutely aware of the straining noise of the old heavy leather binding. This is my Bible, the place I go to find the answers I am seeking.

'The only way to kill the devil, who is also known as Dracula is still unknown. Though there have been several attempts, none have proved successful.' I translated out loud.

'Damn it!' I threw the book across the room, narrowly missing Bernard as he walked in the room.

'Madam, shouldn't you be asleep?'

I jumped off the bed and crossed the room,

'Are you patronising me?' I hissed under my breath.

'No madam, I was simply enquiring.' I gripped his cravat with both hands and used my strength to lift him high above my head.

'Don't forget who you are speaking to.' I threw him across the room and made sure he landed on the bed. Yanking open the door I exited the room, leaving Bernard lying flustered on the bed.

'Was there any dire need for that?' I turned at the sound of a man's voice.

'Yes I'm afraid there was, darling, he crossed the line, show yourself, and you know I don't like not seeing your angelic face.'

'Good morning to you too, my sweet temptation.' I felt his hand brush my hair away from my neck.

'No! Eli you do not know what you are doing! The Count could come back at any moment.'

'Let him.' He murmured in my ear, 'I feel no threat from him.'

I turned to face him, wide eyed.

'I'm not talking about you!' I hissed,

He ran his hands through his blonde shoulder length hair. His icy blue eyes bore deep into mine. 'You haven't told him about me then?'

'No I haven't, there isn't much to tell but if you sneak up on me like that and take me into an embrace I cannot guarantee you will see the night again.'

'Oooh.' He fiddled with his cravat, straightened it to perfection, 'So when am I going to meet this dear Count?'

'Sooner than you think.' We both whirled round at the sound of his voice. His shoulders were stretched to widen his stance. That was the only indication that he acknowledged Eli, I noticed he was clutching blood red material,

'Oh, is this it?' I pointed to it, without waiting for a response from him I took it out of his hands. Transformed to a young impressionable girl and held it up to my chest, giggling in the same sort of manner, trying to lighten the situation. It didn't work, Dracula advanced towards him, baring fangs, Eli tried to stand his ground but Dracula easily towered him.

'No!' using my hands I threw an impenetrable protection bubble over Eli. 'What do you think you are doing. Dracula.' I spat his name. 'He is my brother.'

He rounded on me. I stood with my chin up.

'Your what!'

'Darling, as much as I think you are handsome, the only time I want your face to be that close is when you kiss me, which I don't see you doing, so..' I placed the flat of my hand on his chest and gently pushed him away from me.

'Are you playing coy with me, Lady Vyner?'

I trailed one finger across his chest, moving clockwise round him, whilst out of his site I released Eli from my spell and he slinked off into the shadows, I guessed into the bedchamber he had coveted on the top corridor.

Silently I picked the blood red dress and started to walk towards my room, leaving Dracula the choice to follow or to stay behind. I leant on the closed door, I glanced down and saw I was no longer wearing the restrictive corset, instead the long, silky blood red dress was in its place. I closed my eyes and a vision danced before them, it was of me.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N:- This chapter was a little difficult to write...I need Dracula to appear in front of me _:D**

**_Plus the rating goes up in the chapter. _**

**_Enjoy._**

The dress was made of silk. It was figure accentuating, and rippled in the cold air. There was no real back to it, just several thin straps crossing over each other. The neckline was low, and heart-shaped, showing off a lot more than I would have thought suitable. But somehow, that did not matter. I saw myself carefully caress the soft material, lifting one side of the dress and letting it drop again, mesmerized by the water-like qualities of the dress. It was unlike anything I had seen before. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them, I felt Dracula's presence behind. I turned to face him, and slowly we moved backwards towards the bed. He lay me down, and his eyes roamed over my body. He crawled on top of me, his face directly over mine. For what seemed like forever, we stared at each other. His eyes locked with mine, his powerful body, a shield against the outside world. Passionately, he enveloped my lips with his own. Placing his hands behind my head, he pulled me closer towards him.  
I had almost lost myself in his kisses, when I detached myself from his lips. He let out a deep groan and attempted to pull me back into our embrace, but I resisted.  
"Please." he whimpered.  
"My dear, one thought has sat at the back of my mind for a while now."  
He planted kisses down my neck.  
"When it is time, for us to conquer all, how will we do so?"  
"Firstly," he growled "I will ravish you beyond belief" he smiled wickedly.  
"Secondly, we must travel deep beneath the earth, to a dark place. You'd like it there."  
"Tell me more" I whispered into his ear  
"Later, my love, for now we have other business we must attend to."  
Unable to hold back any longer, I embraced his waiting arms.

xXx

She advanced towards me. Unable to resist I planted a slow sensual kiss on her lips, I let out a low growl as I felt the passion start to ignite in the pit of my stomach. Startled I realised what she was doing. She was playing me! I pulled back and started laughing manically,

'Oh, merciful darkness you do not know who you are playing with.'

She looked at me quizzically, her brow furrowed in confusion. The blood red lipstick smudged across her cheek, her hair flowed seductively around her face in soft waves.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked,

'My darling Ruth.' I said circling her completely. Some say this is tactic for intimidation, I, on the other hand, use it for subtle seduction. 'Did you think that you could use your whoring tricks on me?'

She straightened her stance.

'Oh my, we do need to establish our relationship don't we?' I laughed coldly.

'You think you can make me submit to your every wish.'

I was startled by her outburst.

'No Ruth, I know what lurks in the darkness of your soul, every wish you've made. Every dream you've had is all because of what you are destined to do. Who you are destined to be.' I liked the range of emotions that crossed her face, ending in defiance.

'You think you can control me,' she folded her arms across her chest, drawing my gaze lower until it rested on her abdomen. 'You think I will become one of your many play things, Dracula I will not submit.'

Slowly I lifted my gaze until I met her grey eyes piercing mine with such boldness. I felt my lips stretch into a cruel smile. I felt power surge through me and with a flick of my wrist she reeled backwards, slamming hard into the wall. Her bones snapped on impact, she slid down the wall, slumping to the floor.

'My darling, do you forget who you are speaking to?' I stoked her head, savouring the silky feel of her hair between my fingers.

I stood up and turned towards the door.

xXx

I was fuming. How dare he use his power on me? That smug smile that crossed his face before he threw me across the room. Damn him. Damn him to hell! I shuddered as he stroked my hair. Finally he stood up and turned away from me, I used my powers to levitate me to an upright position, stretching I heard my bones click back into place, they would take a few days to heal, for now I murmured a spell to protect them so I could use them for what was about to happen.

'Dracula.' I hissed. He turned at the sound of his name, evident shock on his face when he saw I was upright. I threw a shield up surrounding him, edging it in closer until it was almost a second layer of skin, I heard his cursing as the shield stung him like electricity would to a human.

I crossed to the door and closed it behind me, only then did I release the sobs that had been building up inside me. How the hell was I going to escape him? I turned to make my way towards the library instead I came face to face with Dracula.

'How did you-' his fingers closed round my throat and he pushed me against the door. Pinning me there with only the strength of one hand round my throat.

'Dare you defy me again? Remember Ruth, there are worse things than death.' He entered my head causing an intense pain to rocket through, I whimpered, trying to see through the fogginess that surrounded my eyes.

Then I felt his lips against mine, passion ripped through me, I collapsed and he caught me, pressed close to him, I felt the strong muscles of his torso contracting as he lifted me into his full embrace. This was the only time I had ever submitted to a male, human or vampire. I didn't argue when he lifted my dress above my head. I didn't argue when he devoured my body with his eyes, then with mouth.

I returned the sentiment, enjoying the sounds of pleasure he gave when I settled on him. I started rocking back and forth, slowly. He rolled his eyes to the back of his head and the passion built up inside of his head until he could handle it no longer, suddenly I found myself underneath him. Meeting his thrust with one of my own. He found my neck and nipped my skin and drew some blood. I kissed him hard on the mouth then trailed down to his neck, finding the desired spot I bared my fangs and bit down, penetrating his skin, his blood was like no other. I devoured as much of the sweet intoxicating substance as I could handle. The dark power surged through my body, merging with my own. I knew then I was forever bound to him, our souls had finally joined there was no separation. My power matched his.

We collapsed, side-by-side, entwined together. Symbolic of our union. Our strength. Silently the angels wept, foreseeing the battle that was to come.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:-Happy New Year everyone!Thank you all for your support.**

**xXx**

I awoke past midnight. Dracula had gone, and left the window wide open. Slowly I rose to my feet and moved towards the open air. I lent on the old beam of the windowsill and stretched out my arm into the cold night.  
"Miss Vyner?" Bernard called me from outside my room. I did not answer. I pressed myself against the wall and listened to the slow, steady beat of his heart. I heard him turn the handle on my door and cautiously step inside. He scanned the room before his eyes finally rested on my cold figure.  
"Lady Vyner? Are you alright?" I did not want to tell him too much, so I answered him simply.  
"I'm fine Bernard"  
"Are you sure Lady Vyner?" His questions angered me, although I could not deduce why.  
"Bernard, I shall say this once and then I shall say it no more. I am perfectly adequate of looking after myself! Is that alright with you?"  
Bernard turned and began to walk back through the door. I caught the look of hurt on his face, but it did not bother me. It made me even angrier.  
"Bernard? Answer me! I demand you tell me what you think!" The old man turned to face me.  
"Lady Vyner, I have worked for you for long enough to know that even ladies like yourself have areas of weakness, soft spots"  
An angry fire burned within me, I could not control it for much longer.  
"Weakness? I'll have you know that I have no weakness now, I am complete"  
"Come Lady, everyone ha-"  
But he could not finish his sentence. In a flash I had descended upon him and sucked the life from his old bones. I stood over his corpse, blinded by rage and power. It was silent.  
And then, I saw through the open window two cherubs. Their soft skin looked cold and scratched, their faces scarred with a misery I thought only I could feel. They wept into each other's arms, and without warning I fell to my knees. Cold tears rolled down my cheeks and soaked into Bernard's jacket. I took his head in my hands, and saw what I had done. The only human that cared for me, didn't treat me as an impostor, was gone. I stood and backed away from his corpse, the lifeless eyes fixated on me, ridiculing me for what I had done. Glancing at my hands I saw his blood, the sticky residue staining my skin for the first time filled me with disgust.

'Oh god,' I whispered, in a plea for the almighty to help me, answered only with silence I tried to lift my chin up, telling myself everything was fine, I am going to get another butler, who isn't going to annoy me the same way, thinking he is better than me. I managed a weak grin at the memory of the times he stood up to me, questioned me each time I tried to do something behind his back, nothing escaped his notice.

Then the startling realisation hit me. The significance of what I had done finally sank in, the game was much bigger than me, much bigger than Bernard, and we were only an existence in his twisted world. He had done this to me. He has slowly taken over me, without my notice. I felt the cool wall at my back and I leaned against it. Closing my eyes and resting my head against the only thing supporting me, I whispered,

'It has begun.'

xXx

_Everything is going to plan_ I thought to myself. She had surrendered completely to me, she had given more than I would have expected from her, and so soon. I chuckled as I made my way into my lair, deep beneath the surface of the earth. The scent of burning flesh reached me before I had even gotten anywhere near where I was going. I couldn't wait to bring her down here, she and I are so alike in so many different ways. She won't realise that yet. She wont realise I know everything about her, everything. She seems to think I have only been watching her for a short time, which is true but I have had my connection with her since the day she was born. Now I have finally found her, she is mine. We are reunited and this time we will not fail.

I opened the door to my private quarters, it felt so good to be back here. Hell, my home. The ornate throne mirrored exactly as the one in heaven, except it was mine no one else dared try and take it from me. ruling with compassion had been his way and it created betrayers, people who would question his leadership, me for one. It takes a more strategic approach to control the betrayers, some call us the fallen angels, instilling fear into their dead hearts is the only way I have maintained my control since that unthinkable day. Shedding my cloak and my black leather gloves I went and sat on the throne. Entering from the right side of the makeshift room, my companion approached me,

'Is it done?' he asked.

'yes, it is done. She will come to me.' I studied his face, the scars looked worse than before I left. 'Is everything ok?'

'Yes master, the preparation for battle is almost complete.'

'Good, Beelzebub, get some rest, gather all the strength you have, I will need you when the time comes.'

'Yes master.' Bowing low he exited the way he came. I surveyed the room, checking to see nothing had changed. Fiery red drapes still hung in the place of walls, the black material covered the floor making it bearable to walk on, only just. But something about here felt different, something foul had invaded here. I heard the clang of the chains being swung back above a demons head, the hiss of the metal burning the flesh on the hand of the punisher as he wielded it to the back of the one being punished, the long agonising howl escaped from his lips. I smiled as this was being repeated. Justice was being served. Now its time to get my justice.

**xXx**

**Sorry this one is so short, but I'll make the next one longer. Blame exams!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been stuck in exams for the past few weeks. Now they are over so I can dedicate more time to writing! YAY!**

**Enjoy**

**xXx**

Suddenly, my head began to pound. I closed my eyes and clasped my head in my hands, unable to lessen pain. Slowly, a picture appeared in front of my eyes. It was one I had seen many times before. There was I, being defeated by Michael, the archangel. Just saying the word archangel made my mouth sting. And I knew today was the day, the day the prophecy starts to come true, the day my reign would end. But this time, something was different. The picture flickered, revealing something darker underneath. I could not see the whole picture, but what I could make out was exactly what I had been planning. Gradually, the pain stopped, and I was able to think again. I was ready for whatever was to come.

I looked out upon my domain and I knew something had changed. I rose from my seat, retrieved my gloves and began to survey the damage. As I passed my minions they bowed to me, but could not look me in the eyes. I slowly became aware of a problem, as I drew closer to the edge of my realm. The chambers and cells had been abandoned; I could not see a creature in sight. I walked until I had reached the edge Pandemonium. I stood on the cliffs that looked out over the sea of demise, taking in what I had just seen. Suddenly a bright light rose from beneath the cliff and sent me flying backwards. My skin began to sting as the creature floated above me.  
"Michael" I hissed, covering my eyes with my hand in order to block the light.  
"Lucifer, it has been a long time". I my eyes widened in disbelief.  
"What did you just call me?" I asked him, keeping my eyes locked with his.  
"Lucifer. It is what you will always be known by, by us." He slowly lowered him self so he was hovering just above the ground. He may be an archangel but he was not immune to temptation.  
"Dracula is my name, I go by no other", I said, shuddering at the memories of my past. "Now answer me something, angel. Where have you taken them?"  
"I have taken only those who were never destined for such a place as this. And now you must learn that evil is a sin, and those who commit it are destined for destruction"  
I had seen this in my visions, but suddenly I found strength. Strength from Ruth, from her blood in my veins. Now I was whole, and able to use my full power. I rose to my feet, and looked at the angel.  
"How will you teach me? You have no one with you, Michael. Surely your master did not send you down here alone?"  
He looked at me, and a look of surprise flickered across his features. I felt stronger now, with Ruth aiding me. I closed my eyes and felt her whispering something inaudible that came out like a gentle caress.  
"He did not send me down. I came alone, I felt the time was right"  
"You came down here, without orders? Oh Michael, what would your master say about that?" He did not answer me. "Surely Michael, you came down here, because you know it is where you belong?"  
"I came down here to destroy you"  
"Michael, the Almighty's warrior, blaspheming against his master?" I growled.  
"That's not true" he looked confused and anxious "I've come because you need punishing"  
"I decide what happens to those in need of punishment. You will not banish me from existence. Be gone from here!" A blast of energy shot out from my hands and hit the angel in the chest. He let out a deafening scream and was gone.

Swiftly I turned and began the long walk back to my quarters. After a while, a felt the presence of someone beside me.  
"Master, I have betrayed you"  
"No, you could not have known what was to come."  
He nodded and we continued our journey in silence, the only noise being Beelzebub's whimpers as he cradled his face in his hands. I looked down towards him and saw his scars; deep, and horrific. As we reached my chambers, he let out a cry of pain before scurrying away. I opened the door that led into my chambers and was greeted by the sight of a familiar woman sitting on my throne.

'Come for retribution have we?' I stood looking at her in all her dark glory, her gray eyes taking on an almost ethereal beauty of their own. She tilted her head upwards to the heavens.

'Tell me now, how do you know he isn't watching? In Milton's work he states He created this place especially for you. So he could watch you, just to be sure you weren't thinking of declaring another direct war against him and his kingdom. You know who won last time and you know why. I haven't come for retribution, my dear, I've come for what is destined to happen.' I couldn't help a slow smug smile creep across my face. My blood was infecting her, much faster that I had imagined; soon she would be with child. My child. The most powerful evil that has ever walked; millions would worship him, he will be the antichrist, spreading evil further than I could. No not evil, just the reality that lies in every human that no one can deny its existence. The one that preys on the conscience of every living thing, he will make them listen to their heart's darkest desire.

**xXx**

Seated on the throne I saw all these thoughts cross his mind. I knew exactly what he wanted and I have created the illusion of giving it to him. I have no intension of going to war with God and all his Archangels, he is omnipresent and the very idea that God doesn't know what Dracula is planning is absurd. Of course he knows, he knew that he was going to be betrayed by Lucifer hence the creation of Pandemonium, otherwise known as hell. I cannot trust him completely until I know what he intends to do.

'I am glad that you have realized your true destiny,' He said in his usual seductive tone that still had the maximum effect on me. If he had asked me now I couldn't have denied him the knowledge.

'Now, my darling, I have much planning to do can you please excuse me.' He used levitated me gently in the air, pulling me towards him, I hung limp in the air maintaining an illusion of being passive. He lowered me down in front of him and planted a slow sensual kiss on my lips to which my body reacted with such passion I almost moaned in disappointment when he pulled away.

I met his eyes and I saw he was not immune to seeing the effect he was having on me. Hiding my infuriation at him and most of all myself for reacting to him, I turned away from him. I could feel his blood spreading through my veins, its dark intoxicating power pulsing in my temples, obscuring any moral thinking I was trying to do at that moment. Time was running out, and if I didn't decide what to do next I would be lost to the darkness forever. Something I wasn't sure I wanted to do.

I walked out of Pandemonium, only levitating to avoid walking on the smoldering metal that provided a barrier between hell and earth, the doorway only open to those who knew where to find it.

I was once again immersed in the hustle and bustle of everyday Victorian life, the sting of daylight caused me to flinch and step back into the shelter of Pandemonium. There I lingered caught between two worlds, belonging to neither. I had survived these past two centuries by being better than my opponent, but Dracula was so much more cunning than those I had encountered and so much more ruthless in getting exactly what he wants. Maybe I had met my match this time; maybe it would be better to join his side. I dismissed the latter thought as soon as it had entered my head, Dracula could have me but only if he earned it and I wasn't prepared to make it easy.

I summoned Dracula's thoughts to my mind asking him to protect me from daylight until I reached my manor, he happily obliged and I walked among the living during the day for the first time in two centuries. The familiar pain of longing that I experienced when I was first transformed settled again in my heart that had long ago ceased beating. I was semi conscious of the questioning stares I received from pedestrians, I didn't care whether they were staring at my pale complexion or the unconventional dress I wore. I concentrated on keeping my own thoughts and plan of action at bay for fear Dracula my hear them. I entered my manor breathing a sigh of relief. The connection was broken.

I rushed to the library to find every document on the last war between Heaven and Hell. I needed to discover a weakness on the opponent's side. I needed some answers. I needed the truth.

**_Please Review._**


	10. Chapter 10

'Damn!' I cursed out loud as I received yet another paper cut from the endless bounds of information that was of no relevance to what I needed to know. I sucked the blood that had leaked out through the broken skin, savoring the copper taste gently reminding me I needed to feed. I watched it heal, fascinated with the speed of the skin knitting itself together to become once again impenetrable to blunt objects. I had spent hours looking through just about every ancient text I had managed to come across in the last two hundred years, all that information had amounted to nothing. I was still no wiser about the truth of what happened before time began.

Throwing the old text down onto the table, I left the library and went to my bedroom. Changing back into my usual bell skirt and corset, I took my cloak from the wall, wrapped it around me and left the silent house. I walked down the main road of the town, looking for suitable prey. Turning down a back alley, I came across a tall, attractive young man, no older than eighteen. I could hear the blood rushing through his veins, and I approached him.

"Sir, I could not help but notice you here. It is quite late, have you not got anyone waiting for you at home?" I looked at him innocently, restraining myself from pouncing on him. His eyes wandered as he looked at me, obviously deciding whether or not I was a whore. Deciding on the latter, he took my hand and bowed towards me.

"No Madame, I do not, sadly. Would you care you take a walk with me?"

Without saying a word, I began to walk down the alley, keeping my eyes fixed with his at all times. For a while we walked, and I could hardly constrain myself. But keeping calm, I slowed and moved in front of him. He looked slightly shocked, and stood still.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, running my fingers down the collar of his waistcoat, "don't you find me attractive?"

"I, I do" he stuttered. He amused me. He closed his eyes and in the split second where he lost control of his actions I struck. Winding my arms tightly around his neck I bit deep, my eyes rolling back into my head as the intoxicating essence of life was drained from him. Licking my lips, I dragged his corpse behind a pile of old sacks. But what was I to do with the body? Bernard had always taken care of that. Frowning slightly, I closed the two wounds where I had punctured his skin. That would do. Feeling fulfilled, I began the journey back to the house.

"Just one for tonight then?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned to find an empty street.

"Eli" I smiled (I had grown used to his tricks) and turned around again to greet my brother. His warm smile reminded me of days when I did not have to worry about such things as power. He embraced me, but as he did I became blinded in pain. I pulled away, and the pain receded. A voice echoed in my head.

"He is too pure of heart", it said. Turning from Eli, I addressed the voice.

"How can he be pure? He is a vampire!"

"There is too much good left in him Ruth. He may be a vampire, but his human elements make him a risk"

"He is my brother! Dracula do not deny me the one good thing I have left!" I whispered

"He will not survive our takeover. Let go of him now"

"Dracula! Dracula!" I called, but he had gone. I looked at Eli. I loved him so dearly, yet now I was forced to let him go. Turning away from him, I began to run back to the house.

"Ruth?" Eli asked, starting to move towards me.

"No Eli!" I demanded, holding my hand out and creating an invisible barrier between us.

"What have I done?" he asked, looking deep into my eyes as if to retrieve an answer.

"Nothing" I whispered before disappearing into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

I walked back to my home, its emptiness calling to me. Eli. Why? Why did this have to happen, what did fate want from me?

I had almost reached a steel conclusion when Dracula's face floated in front of me and I remembered his touch on my skin, the thoughts rushed through my head until I was dizzy, I knew that it was Dracula initiating these thoughts but I didn't care, I was in pure ecstasy. Left alone on the street under the lamplight I collapsed against the wall, my mouth dry. I bit on my lip to stop myself from crying out.

The sensations of his hands exploring my body vanished as quickly as they came. Sweat trickled down between my breasts once again reminding me how constrictive a corset was. I couldn't move. The energy I had gained from my last feed was lost. The spell I had put to protect my bones from shattering when I moved started to wear off. The pain came in short waves and I succumbed to lying on the floor, writhing in agony. Somehow the pain had been exaggerated to beyond even my threshold.

I opened my eyes, focusing on the vast darkness that was the night sky. I shut my mind off to any further intrusion in the only way I knew how. The pain eased off until it no longer took over my mind and I sat up. My father's voice echoed in my mind '_memores acti prudentes futuri, nosce te ipsum' **(be mindful of what has been done, aware of what will be, Know thyself) **'nosce te ipseum.'_ I pulled myself to standing position, refusing to be in the same state I was five minutes ago. I refused to be that vulnerable again. Ever.

'Nosce te ipseum.' I whispered out loud. Still shaky I took slow deliberate steps towards my home. Each step grew more assured, reflecting what was going through my mind. I will no be used as a vehicle to which anything can be done. I entered my library and sat in an overstuffed chair. Knowing that the confrontation was going to take up more energy than I had at present I let my mind wander the street looking for prey. The only light was coming from the low burning street lamps; I turned down an alleyway behind a brothel. There I saw the pulsing life of four young humans, two men and two women participating in vulgar sex for all to see. I wondered if they sensed me, I concluded that none that I had hunted for this way had so why would they be any different.

My concentration was wavering; I knew I needed to have them now. I visualized four pieces of rope attached to them and pulled them with me. All four acquiesced without question and followed my projected self back the way I came, back to me. As soon as they reached the library I devoured each in turn, building my strength up until it was almost at its maximum.

'Arrrrggggh!' I screamed, 'Damn her! She blocked me out!' I turned round and sat on my throne, rubbing my temples. Controlling her was taxing; she knew too many spells, techniques for me to possess her completely. No, I was not going to give up. I had conquered stronger women than her.

I shook my head; I need her on my side. I will have her. All of her.

I sat in a meditative position when Michael visited me.

'What has possessed you to come here?' I asked in a calm, collected manner.

'You know why I'm here.' He answered in the same tone. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes, resuming my meditation.

'Fine, I'll tell you,' I opened my eyes and smiled, some things never change. 'Lucifer needs to be controlled.' He stated simply.

'You know that your master is much more powerful than me.'

'That is true, but he cannot act without declaring war.' I noticed Michael's hand move towards his ornate sword, situated on his belt.

'Lucifer, is going to declare war, there's your problem solved.' I closed my eyes again, expecting him to disappear.

'You're confused. Which side does your loyalty truly lie?' he asked.

I didn't open my eyes.

'You know which. My soul is black, my heart too. I lie with Lucifer at night. I will not do as you ask.'

'Yet you will consider, look deep down in your soul. Not all is as black as you say. You have strength where Lucifer will have none, but if you stay with him that strength will be destroyed.'

My eyes snapped open.

'Damn you Michael. I want no part in this war between two powers. I don't want to choose.'

'You have to choose. And if you don't the power will draw you in, use you, then destroy you beyond your own repair.' With that he disappeared leaving the sound of his voice behind, '_nosce te ipseum.'_

xXx

Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat with my eyes closed, reflecting on my soul, trying to find this strength Michael spoke of. Did I want to oppose Dracula? Or join him? I knew I had the potential to be all Dracula wanted, to stand as his side but would what's left of my human conscience allow it? I knew I couldn't be on the side of good. I hated this unresolved toil that was taking over my being.

'Damn you Lucifer, damn you to hell!' I screamed.

'Wow, you could certainly rival myself in hating my own father.'

My eyes snapped open at the intrusion.

'Paschar.' I whispered.

'The one and only.' She sat down opposite me.

'I hear there is another war brewing down there. Are the rumours true?' she snapped her fingers and a glass of wine appeared in her hand, the rich red substance cast an eerie reflection on the floor. I took a moment to examine her appearance, extremely well kept; her black nail polish was without flaws. Her hair was swept back into an elaborate ponytail, held back by a black velvet band. She wore a dress typical for this period but very low cut and in a midnight black that I instantly wondered where she found the glorious material.

She caught me looking at her dress.

'Oh, do you not like it? I have it in several different colours. I don't care what the fashions of today are I like the style. Anyway lets stop the digression. Is there a war being prepared for or are the rumours just rumours?'

I sighed irritably, not really wanting to talk to her. Maybe it was her father's blood in my veins, but I disliked her. I had no reason to, only that I was a woman and naturally I envied her dress (it was considerably nicer than my own). Other than that, she had done nothing to me. Yet.

"Ask your father" I told her bluntly. She laughed, and looked at me. My eyes told her I was not joking. "What?" she half laughed, half choked.  
"You heard me. If you really want to know, go and ask him. He knows more than me". Her face contorted in disgust. "You actually want me to go and ask my father?" I didn't have to answer. "No!" she spat, "You will tell me now! I need to know, and I refuse to ask him". Her own outburst shocked her. Her cool exterior had been blown, and beneath it I saw a hunger for power (she had obviously inherited some of her fathers qualities).

My gaze did not waver as she continued to pummel me with abuse. When she finally paused for breath I cut in. "Well you'll just have to find out with everyone else then, because I'm certainly not going to divulge anything to you". I stood up and began to walk away when my body thumped against the wall. Paschar's eyes were glowing brightly. Her hand gripped tightly around my neck. "Tell – me – what – you – know" she demanded, her grip tightening with each word she spat at me. For a moment I hung there, helpless, when without my eyes rolled back into my head.  
At once I was in a room I recognised. "Your power is still uncontrolled I see" a voice from behind me spoke, "you must learn to harness and summon that power when you need it, or you will be useless against our enemies."

"My power is greater than most!" I stated.  
He nodded slowly before replying. "But not against your own blood." He lowered himself into his throne and continues. "You see, now you share my blood, you share my relations" he winced at the word, "but because of your human qualities, you will find it harder to fight your own bloodline". I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "You will learn, my dear, but in good time". Infuriated by this, I spun on my heels to leave, but he had transported himself so that he was now standing between me and the door. "Don't leave without saying goodbye" he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled before wrapping an arm around me and taking me in an embrace. I let myself melt into his kiss, and he lifted us both into the air. He slowly carried us both through the door to his sleeping chambers. "Not in such a hurry now?" he asked. The moan that escaped from my lips said it all, and with that he raised a hand and closed the door.

**xXx**

We lay together, entangled in the sheets. I gazed at him, his guard dropped; yet even in his slumber he seemed ready for battle. I knew even without confirmation I was carrying his child, what I didn't know was whether his child is destined for great good or great evil? I guessed that fate lay with what the outcome of my next steps was and me.

'Darling, what is on your mind?' I turned my head and saw him gazing directly at me.

'Nothing.' I answered carefully, 'Nothing of great consequence.' He seemed satisfied with the answer and I resumed my own thoughts, struggling to keep a neutral face under his intense stare. I moved my hands towards my abdomen, almost unconsciously, and was surprised when he put his hands over mine.

'He is our son. The great leader of the Darkness.' He said with a slight smile, 'he is the opponent to Him, more so than I could ever be. That is what He is so scared of. My son will harvest a power beyond His control. Earth is our battleground.' I was shocked at this revelation. Earth? Why earth? 'I began the process at the beginning of humanity and was successful until he sent the "son of man",' he failed to keep the disgust out of his voice. 'But he will give me the power I was denied in the beginning.'

I stared at the ceiling. I was losing control over my emotions. Already I could feel Lucifer's blood taking over my own, his son's. I was losing my will, no longer free to choose which side.

'Am I a mere pawn in your game?' I asked.

'No. No, you are my queen. The one who has been foretold by prophets to rival my power, some say surpass it but united we are almost invincible.'

'Almost?'

'Yes, even though you are evil, you are also good. That is your weakness.' I nodded, in truth I wanted to say, but a weakness to some is strength to others, instead I replied.

'I will work on it.'

'Yes well, so long as he is inside you there is no room for weakness, you understand?' again I nodded. I hated this mind control he was trying to play with me.

'Who were these prophets you speak of? I hope you dealt with them accordingly.' I added light-heartedly.

'Yes, well, one is still alive but in a different time zone.' I raised my eyebrow at this, so he can leap through time? Perhaps he already knows the outcome of this battle. Perhaps he knows already what I am plotting to do. That thought startled me, what am I plotting to do? 'I didn't really pay them much attention at the time, only that my chosen would carry my heir and together we would rule. She is to be more powerful than me, or to have more inner strength that allows her to betray me.'

'What!' I almost shouted.

'My dear, if you would ever consider betraying me, perhaps to Michael, your fate would be worse beyond your imagination. Don't.' he gripped my wrists, pinning me to the bed. The blinding pain entered my head, almost splitting my skull in two. 'Do you submit?' he demanded through his clenched teeth.

'Yes.' I whimpered, 'Please make it go away.'

'Do you swear to me?'

I didn't answer.

'Swear to me!'

'I swear! Now stop it! I can't take your mind games! Release me!' whether or not he was intending to release me I kicked his presence out of my mind. 'Damn you! Don't ever invade my mind like that again!' I screamed, summoning all my strength I pushed him away with a force that he landed at the other side of the room and sprung out of bed, in a battle stance. The haze that had fogged my brain for the last couple of days lifted. He almost had complete control of me; he was slowly taking over my body.

'Not now. Not again.' The blinding pain rocketed through my skull once again. More intense than before. 'Release me!' I threw all my barriers up, blocking him out presently.

I stood, fists clenched at my side. No emotion in my voice. 'Why must everything be a struggle with you, dear?'

By the shocked expression on Lucifer's face I knew that was not the reaction he wanted from me. With my mind blocked he could only hope for a physical attack, the only other way to control me. I knew I couldn't keep my barriers up forever, but he didn't know just how much power I had in reserve. Though I didn't know at the time, I had made my mind up and chosen the side.

**xXx**

Bitch! My mind screamed, she is so wonderfully intoxicating. Doesn't she realise that but trying to stop me she just makes it all the more interesting?

'Well, my dear,' I spat, 'if everything was so easy with me I'd be dead so you would never have had the pleasure of encountering me.' I let a slow smile creep across my face at her rolling her eyes.

'Well, you're hormonal so I'll forgive the little outburst but,' I lowered my voice a fraction, 'you know I'm not that forgiving to let you do it again.' I walked assuredly across the room towards the bed.

'My, little outburst,' she started mockingly, 'wasn't a result of any hormones, it was because of you. I am not a puppet. And you will never own me.'

My head snapped up at this. I allowed the rage to flash in my eyes; I suspected my eyes turned red. Usually people backed down at this point, not her.

'What did you just say to me?' I demanded.

'You're never going to own me.' she adjusted her stance, standing with her shoulders squared and her feet apart. I rolled my eyes down her naked form.

'I believe my dear, I already do.' I let my eyes linger on her abdomen. 'But if it's a matter of practicalities something can be arranged.'

'No.' she said, hugging her abdomen, staring at her feet.

'No?' I raised an eyebrow at this.

'No.' she met my gaze. 'The person who owned me is dead. By my hand, should you wish to meet the same fate please continue.'

I levitated her across to me holding her inches above the ground so we were eye to eye.

'I would love to see you try,' I smiled, disguising the fact I was about to fling her across the room in the same manner she did to me only minutes before. I raised her higher, maintaining eye contact. She muttered something under her breath and I pulled my hands back, summoning some strength. A blinding hot white light caused me to drop her suddenly.

'Darling, this is going to be easier than I thought.' She cackled. 'Oh didn't you hear me summon? Thought your hearing was to be better than everyone's. Guess your arrogance is the best thing to blind you. You bored yet?'

**xXx**

I had to admit I was having fun toying with him. I knew which side I was on but it was too much fun to resist playing. I lowered myself to the floor and offered a hand to help him up, unable to hide the smirk playing on my lips.

He growled at me.

'Oh, now that isn't nice is it?'

'If you weren't with child I'd kill you and to hell with the prophecies.'

'Come on, you hate to admit I played you and you didn't have a clue.'

'I don't take being played with very well in fact next time I'll just kill you and be done with it.' There was a playful tone to his voice that allowed me to dismiss anything he was saying.

'Well, you know what I feel like when you invade my mind. But I can still kill you if I want.' A cocky tone entered my voice.

'Oh yeah?' he covered the distance between us.

'Mmmm, don't tempt me.' I rose on my toes and planted a firm kiss on his lips. I summoned a spell and the room dissolved before me turning into my home. I collapsed on the bed in my chamber, a fit of hysteria washed over me.

'That was too easy.' Muttered out loud.

'For you or for him?' I lurched upright at the sound of Eli's voice.

'Oh for crying out loud, don't do that to me!' I ran my fingers through my hair, tangling it even more.

'What game are you playing Ruth?' Eli sat down on the chair opposite the bed, in the feigned relaxed position I knew he adopted when he was anxious.

'No real game, Eli, I am getting more power than I imagined.'

'You mean you chose him?'

'What? How did you know about that?'

'Michael came to see me, he told me that you and your friend,' he didn't bother to hide the distaste in his voice, 'are about to declare war on God. Is it true?'

I shrugged nonchalantly and rose from my position.

'Ruth, you know it won't work. It's not too late, Michael says-'

'To hell with Michael! He doesn't have the gift of foresight! Lucifer will declare war on Him whether or not I am beside him or against him. You choose which side you want to be on. I've made my bed, now I have to lie in it.'

**A/N: I'm so sorry, I didnt realise how long it had been since my last update. I hope you've not lost interest in the story, plus college is out so the updates should be coming more regularly :-)**

**Also, the link between Paschar and Lucifer is purely fictional, there's no truth in it as far as I'm aware.**

**Please review. **


End file.
